Tales from the Promenade
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: What the night ended with for two of our scooby gang.


**A/N: I don't own Buffy verse, that honor belongs to Joss. I've been rewatching Buffy and just felt like writing a few drabbles. Possibly more to come (keep watching my page = ))**

Xander really didn't know how he got here. He had somehow made it to his senior prom in one piece; despite all of the 'hijinx' he got into with the self-proclaimed Scooby gang. He was best friends with a fledgling witch, a werewolf, a vampire slayer, and was at the prom on the arm of a 1000+ year old ex-vengeance demon. Life was fickle that way. But it wasn't all bad. Sure he had to listen to Anya ramble on about all of the horrible curses and situations she had inflicted guys with over the years, but she was looking particularly beautiful. He didn't tend to listen to the girls at school, the exception being Willow, Buffy, and very rarely, Cordelia; so this was no different. He did manage to catch something of her last story.

"I'm having a good time," she said almost timidly. She was looking up at him with her doe eyes and giving a small smile. Dare he say it, she looked a bit bashful.

"Me too," he said, stopping their meandering walk around the gymnasium. "Would you like to dance?"

"Um, okay," she said. A nice slow song was coming on when Xander put his arms around her waist and she looped hers around his neck.

"You know," Xander said, trying to draw her eyes to look at him. "You look really pretty tonight."

"I look pretty all the time," Anya countered, looking up at him confused.

"Well, you look extra pretty tonight," he replied, trying to get her to see that he was complimenting her.

"Well, social norms dictate that I respond, Thank you," she said simply. Xander just shook his head and chuckled softly.

"You are the strangest girl I have ever met, and that's saying a lot since my two best friends are a witch in training and a slayer," he commented.

"Well, I've been around for a thousand years," Anya shrugged. "I've got a lot of world experience."

"You most certainly do," Xander agreed. They danced with the space between them, looking like a fifth grade couple at their first school dance. But the DJ decided to play a second slow song and Anya got pushed into Xander as people shuffled partners. He held her in his arms to keep her from falling, but he had to admit, it didn't suck to have her pressed against him. Anya straightened herself up a bit, but didn't necessarily pull away from him. She seemed to be enjoying the firm male body that she was pressed up against. She knew that men could be trouble. But for this moment, this night; that didn't matter. She was in the arms of a man that was being really sweet tonight and he was looking out for her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Xander may not have been much for chivalry on a normal basis, but this night called for something special. He decided that since he didn't have a car, that he would walk Anya back to her apartment, the one she had been forced to rent when she was turned mortal. It was a nice place, in a nicer part of town. They held hands and chatted amiably on the way to the building and he walked her to the front door and Anya began to get her keys out of her clutch.

"I really did have a nice time tonight," Anya said. "A nicer time then I've had in a while."

"I'm glad you had fun," Xander said sincerely. "I hope this means that not all men are horrid creatures, and that you might consider hanging around me in the future?"

"I think it's safe to say that you are not a horrid creature, and that I would like to spend more time with you," she agreed. Xander pulled Anya in for a hug, and she leaned her head into his chest, smelling the cologne that he put on earlier that night. "You smell good," she murmured.

"Thanks, you don't smell bad yourself," he returned. She pulled away to look up at him and was drawn to his lips. He noticed where she was looking and got the hint. He leaned down slowly, giving her time to say no, before their lips met. Anya sighed after a moment and tilted her head to the side and deepened the kiss. Xander was in heaven, she wasn't smacking him, and she definitely wasn't placing a vengeance spell on him. She was kissing him back. Xander put on hand around her back and one on the back of her head, keeping her gently pressed to him. He continued the kiss for another minute, but then broke things off. "Hmm, well, my father taught me once that if you walk a lady to her door, kiss her and let her get to bed so she can dream of you."

"Well he certainly does speak the truth," Anya said. "I will be dreaming of you tonight."

"Good," he said, a smirk beginning to form on his face. "I'll be dreaming of you too."


End file.
